


We Are Healed

by kayura_sanada



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Luffy Is Pirate King, M/M, Protective Law, Protective Luffy, and also an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayura_sanada/pseuds/kayura_sanada
Summary: Luffy and Law meet up at an island, at Luffy’s behest. They never make it to shore.





	We Are Healed

“Tra-guy!”

That was the only warning he got. Well, that and his many previous associations with the man, which honestly should have been warning enough.

“Uh-oh!” Jean Bart shouted, and pointed up. Law’s men stopped trying to negotiate the sub to come up parallel with the island and gathered in a small crowd off the edge of the top of the sub. Law looked up where his man pointed, only to see Luffy in the sky, the hand he’d stretched out to snatch the railing of Law’s sub snapping back now that its work was done, the man’s body sailing in the sky between the Polar Tang and the Golden Sunny. His trajectory would land him right about in the middle of the pile of weapons and armor they’d hauled up to their upper deck as they’d approached.

In hindsight, they should have known better.

“ _Luffy!”_ he shouted, but there was no time. He turned away from Luffy, toward the upper deck of his ship. “Room!” His ship got consumed within his space. He flicked his fingers. “Switch!” His crew had just enough time to make a few startled noises before they were standing where the pile had been moments before. It now tilted against the railing, a few items dropping into the sea as gravity took over. His men screeched like banshees at the abrupt movement. Luffy hurtled toward them. “Catch him!”

“ _Eh?!”_

“Yeeeaah-hoo!” Luffy fell in a long arch as Law’s men stared. With a horrible clatter, Luffy landed atop them all, and like a row of pins, they went flying. Law covered his face with his hand. “Ow!” Luffy shouted, and Law dropped his hand and raced forward, terrified suddenly that he’s missed something, that one of the weapons hadn’t been moved with his shift, or that one of his men hadn’t provided the padding Luffy had needed, or–

He shoved his men out of the way, ignoring their indignant squawks, until he could finally see Luffy, sprawled out on top of three of his men, including Bepo, who seemed to be the only one who had actually managed to try to catch the imbecile. His paws had managed to cradle Luffy’s torso to his chest, cushioning the worst of his fall and protecting Luffy’s head. The rest of him, however, had not been as lucky. His left arm dangled out onto Uni’s face, while his right, still a bit long but snapping back to its regular length, slid along Penguin’s torso.

The ‘ow’ had clearly come from the blood slipping along the side of his right leg. Law’s lips thinned as he traced the path up from Luffy’s calf, past his knee, and around the side of his thigh, staining the red dye of those shorts even deeper. Clione’s sword tapped lightly against the fabric, its damage done. The man gulped as Law’s gaze flitted to him.

“Law!” Luffy shifted on his groaning landing pad before grinning and holding out his hand. “Help me up!”

Law eyed the pile for a moment. “Shambles.” A wide-eyed Luffy slid into his arms as if he’d been there all along. Luffy looked back at the pile he’d left behind and laughed. “Pick yourselves up,” Law ordered, and turned away. Countless scrabbling sounds ensued. “And get _those things_ ,” he said, nodding to the pile of swords and armor now lying precariously on the corner of the deck, “out of here and to shore before this idiot can get to them again.”

“Yes, captain!” Law ignored them once he heard them starting to move around. He focused on getting them down to his room – and the on-suite medical bay.

“Hey, why do you have all that, anyway?” Luffy asked, craning his neck around to see the huge pile. When he tired of trying to see conventionally, he just stretched his neck to look at them. It ruined the flabbergasted glare Law sent his way.

“ _You’re_ the one who wanted me to bring them for these people!” he said. He yanked the door open with one foot and headed down the stairs. Luffy made no effort to walk on his own. It was for the best. Law had no intention of letting him.

Luffy’s head snapped back into place, only to greet Law with several slow blinks, as if Law’s words didn’t fit together quite right in that brain of his.”Oh, yeah!” Luffy finally said, and laughed robustly. Law wanted to shake him.

“What kind of pirate king are you?!”

It just set off another round of laughter, and Law gave up. There was never any reasoning with this man. Loving him was a kind of madness.

* * *

His quarters were off to the side of the men’s bunkers; only a few of them had been sleeping, ready to take up the night watch in case there were marines about; Ikkaku slept in her own little room off the side, and two men made their homes on the hammocks in the bunker. With the rest of his men busying themselves with the chore Law had given them, it was the most alone they were likely to get on-board the Polar Tang.

He carried Luffy to his cot and rested him down against the blankets. “Hold still,” he ordered, already knowing very well the demand would not be followed. He bent to one knee and carefully took Luffy’s injured leg in his hand. “I need to clean this,” he said.

Luffy laughed. “Nah, I’m fine! I get hurt way worse than this all the time.”

“Because you’re an idiot!” Law snapped. His fingers curled around that long, lean calf a little tighter. “Just stay where you are for twenty seconds. Can you handle that?” He got up without waiting for an answer. With Luffy, waiting meant losing. In his med bay was everything he could ever need to patch up his wayward kind. Though Chopper was a phenomenal doctor, it had often fallen to him to try to help his lover recover from his unending stupidity. Especially as the man made a point sometimes to send his men to check on the islands under his protection, even with Bartholomew and the others doing their own runs.

Plus… plus, it seemed Chopper had cottoned on to how much Law worried if he didn’t tend to Luffy himself.

Of course Luffy was up and moving around by the time Law returned, playing with Law’s things and staring at his maps. Law went up to drag him back to the bed, only to catch sight of something in Luffy’s hand. He closed his eyes and willed for patience. “Luffy. That’s not yours.”

“I didn’t know you still had this,” he said, waving it a bit. Law’s fingers clenched with the desire to snatch it from the man’s hands. In his hand, framed, was an old wanted poster, sporting a picture of a much younger Luffy and the number 300,000 underneath. “It’s old. I’m worth a lot more than this now.”

“I don’t care what the Marines think you’re worth,” he said, snatching the thing from Luffy before he could think to ‘fix’ it with a new poster. “This is how I remember you. How we first met – the day you punched a Celestial Dragon. Remember?”

Luffy grinned. “Yeah. That asshole! He deserved worse.”

Law just shook his head. “Get over here before you bleed out on my floor.” He plucked the poster back from the idiot as he sat back down, putting it back in its place on his desk. Something Luffy likely hadn’t noticed – the piece of the king’s vivre card sat behind the poster, waiting for the moment Law needed to know which direction Luffy was in – if not to find him, then at least to find some peace. Being separated by whole seas and oceans could turn his heart into a strangling monster at times.

And then seeing the idiot injured again… he sighed as he bent down in front of Luffy. He took off the man’s sandal and motioned for him to lean on his uninjured hip. “Why did you even jump over, idiot? A few more minutes and we could have met our ships together.”

“Yeah, but then I’d lose those few minutes of being with you,” Luffy said, and frowned. “I didn’t wanna wait!”

Law huffed, even as his heart warmed. “And now you’re injured, and we’ve lost even more than those few minutes.”

“Uh-uh,” Luffy said, shaking his head so hard the leg in Law’s hand nearly slipped free. He gripped tighter and forced the man’s leg still so he could use a wet cloth to clean it. “We’re still together. I’m looking right at you. Talking to you. That’s what matters!”

He stopped in the middle of grabbing bandages. His heart felt like it was about ready to burst out of his chest. He had to clench his hands to keep his fingers from shaking. “That…” He blinked rapidly, until his eyes were clear. Then he glared up into those black eyes. “That’s not for you to decide! You’re injured. How do you think that makes me feel, to know you were injured on _my_ ship, due to _my_ actions? One of _my_ men injured you. Even if it was an accident, could you still laugh and joke if I had been the one cut by one of Zoro’s blades?”

Luffy scowled. “I’d beat him up!”

Law sighed. Well. He really should have expected that one.

“I’m busy putting you back together, so I can’t beat him up at the moment,” he said. He wouldn’t beat up Clione. Oh, no. He had better ideas than that. For the moment, he took solace in the movements of his hands along the pale, warm skin of Luffy’s calf, the trace of rough fabric against the back of his hands as he pushed his shorts up to reach the cut itself. He wrapped the bandage over the wound, his gaze sneaking up the shorts, then toward the open vest and the scar on Luffy’s chest. He knew what that scar felt like, how deeply it pressed into the skin. He knew many more scars than just that one; he knew where the scar on Luffy’s cheek had come from, how the scar on his left knee moved with his skin as he bent his knee. He knew which scars meant something, which simply were, which mattered enough to remember and which had nearly taken him away from Law’s touch.

A hand pressed into his hair, curled around the locks. He looked up to see Luffy gazing down at him, oddly serious for a moment. “Sorry, Law,” Luffy said. Taking on, for a moment, the look of the man who had become pirate king. “I scared you. Sorry.”

He leaned in to Luffy’s touch. “Yeah.” He finished wrapping the bandages and tied them off. “Well. I’m sure you can find a way to make it up to me? _Without_ making the wound bleed again. I mean it,” he said when Luffy gave a daredevil grin. “If you open it further, it’ll need stitches, and I won’t want to do anything with you after that.”

Luffy pouted for about .2 seconds before recovering. “Okay!”

Law stood, carefully leaning Luffy back on the bed, until Luffy’s back hit the blankets and Law leaned on one knee overtop him.

“Luffy! I heard you got hurt!”

They both turned as the door banged open. Chopper, Nami, and Zoro each froze as they made to enter Law’s quarters. Law scowled.

“Whoops!” Nami said, and grabbed Chopper up. “Looks like Law’s already got this in hand! Come on! Let’s go!”

Zoro smirked. “Guess we’ll start supper without you, then.”

Luffy squawked in indignation. “No! I caught that fish! Tell Sanji no! You wait!”

“Nah. I’m hungry now. I’ll just tell him Nami’s stomach started growling.”

“You’ll do no such thing!” Nami snapped. She sent a bright smile their way. “Sorry! Continue, um, _catching up_ , you two!” She used one of Chopper’s horns to slam the door shut.

Law slumped down on a sigh. Luffy’s crew was just as untamed as their captain.

Luffy coiled long, rubbery arms around Law’s neck and shoulders. He opened his eyes to find a wide grin on those scrappy features. “So?” Luffy said. “Where were we?”

Law smirked. “I think we were about here.” He lifted Luffy up, only to have the man, as usual, take his own initiative. He just barely had the time to change the angle of his head for their kiss.

They would have to hurry, before Luffy’s crew really did complain too loudly of hunger. But with Luffy, even simple things like this became an adventure.

He grabbed Luffy’s hair and slipped his tongue in deep. Adventures were fine, of course. They were part and parcel to being a pirate, let alone being so closely affiliated with the pirate king.


End file.
